Cause Bad Boys don't have Butterflies
by Cryzzel
Summary: Oneshot: What if Chuck went after Blair and stopped her from going to France instead of Serena? It’s definitely the butterflies’ fault, but bad boys don’t have butterflies or do they? C/B


Summary: What if Chuck went after Blair and stopped her from going to France instead of Serena? It's definitely the butterflies' fault, but bad boys don't have butterflies or do they? C/B

Disclaimer: If I did own it, they would've been happily married now. So, it belongs to the respective creators.

Notes: This is during episode 13, instead of Serena, Chuck went after her. Also, I needed fluff and a bit of angst... So here it is  
Review for Chuck/Blair love!  
They are the ultimate pairing

**XXX**

Cause Bad boys don't have butterflies

"But Serena, I thought you knew…" Eleanor said, surprised Blair's best friend did not know of her departure.

Serena couldn't take it, she was pissed off at herself for being mad at Blair at the time Blair really needed her, and now she was running off to France? She couldn't loose Blair… not again.

"Thank you Mrs.Waldorf." she nodded and quickly sprinted out of the loft, hailing a taxi, and jetting off to where Blair was leaving.

She raked through her brain, thinking how out of proportion this whole recapitulation went. How could she have left Blair at a time like this? Did anyone else know? She knows Nate broke up with her, but did he still care?

It didn't matter; she was going to tell him anyway. She texted Nate:

_Blair going 2 France, going 2 private helipad-leaving 4 JFK 2nite._

Serena didn't know if Nate was going to answer, but if he did, that meant he still had feelings for Blair, which is what she was hoping for. But a few minutes went by while she was in the taxi, no reply came from Nate. Did Blair mean so little to him? He was going to let her leave?

She decided to forget it, even if it did linger in her mind. Did no one care about Blair anymore? It was then, in that second, did Serena decide to text the same message to Chuck… she didn't know if he would bother, but he was very close to Blair before everything blew up in their faces… maybe… just maybe.

However, nothing-even Chuck didn't answer… Maybe he was a player, who slept with Blair for sport… maybe he doesn't care about anyone. He is Chuck Bass after all…. Serena had a little hope… now it's all diminished to nothing. All she had to do now was persuade Blair to stay. She needed her best friend…

Her best friend needed her…

XXX

_Blair going 2 France, going 2 private helipad-leaving 4 JFK 2nite._

Chuck stared at his phone for the longest time. She's leaving? For good? Blair's just going to give up like that? That wasn't the Blair Waldorf he's known for years…

He wanted to ask Serena more, but he couldn't find it in him to ask Serena…. No, he couldn't. He was just going to sit here, and enjoy his only best friends- Scotch and whiskey.

Whatever Blair wanted to do was her problem. She made her bed, now she better lie in it. She's a conniving bitch, she's evil in many ways, but she can also be caring when she wants to…. She's also a good kisser…

He remembered his short moment with Blair, and smiled, even thinking of her it brought butterflies in his stomach.

Butterflies?

_Those butterflies have got to be murdered._

I did murder them…. Chuck thought. At least I thought I did.

He groaned as he chugged down another shot of whisky. He shouldn't be thinking of Blair now. He just shot her down from grace; he was supposed to be basking in it, not regretting it.

But what could he do… he did regret it, he hated what he said to her… he knew what he said was hurtful. She didn't even bother fighting him. He wanted her to fight him. But she just walked away, and now she's running to France? Could he live with that?

"Damnit Blair, stop making me run after you." He slid of his chair and ran to get his car.

XXX

He made it in top time, and was relieved to see that the helicopter was still there. However he saw Serena walking towards him, looking very sad and surprised to see him.

"Chuck? Chuck what are you doing here?" Serena had tears in her eyes as she walked towards him away from the helipad where Blair was.

"I saw your message. Did you talk with Blair?"

"I did, but she still wants to leave." She wiped away her tears, but it was evident she couldn't stop crying.

"No… she's not leaving." He said with determination.

"Chuck, wait-…" Serena couldn't believe Chuck came… did he really like Blair? She decided to stay near his car and let them be. Maybe he could persuade Blair… maybe. She hoped to goodness this would work out.

"Blair!" Chuck ran up, groggily towards her, he was drunk as heck, but he had things to say to her, he didn't know what, but it just came out of his mouth on its own accord.

Blair stopped and turned. She had a shocked expression on her face, signifying that she didn't expect Chuck to be there, half of her was happy he was there; half of her was dreading to hear what he had to say this time.

Must be more 'thrown away hard and wet' epithets…

"What Bass? Decided to humiliate me more before I leave for France?" she said bitterly, but she was not going to appear weak. "A goodbye souvenir, Chuck Bass style?"

"Sarcasm gets you far doesn't it?"

Blair stared at him coldly, "Not as far as how diminishing your words were to me. I'm sure at this point you take the cake, Bass." She turned around to get on her helicopter.

Chuck groaned out in frustration and grabbed her.

"Serena needs you!" Chuck refrained from saying, _'I need you…'_

Blair pulled her hand away from Chuck's searing touch, "That's between me and Serena, we talked about it, and we will continue to talk about it when I reach France." She turned again, but Chuck grabbed her again.

"WHAT are you doing? Stop touching me!" she pulled away from him, "Chuck, what do you want from me? Do you want me to stay so you can continue making my life a living hell?" she attacked him. It was Chuck's fault of course that this blew out of proportion. Well him, among many others.

"Does it give you a thrill to sleep with me, then screw me over?" she spat venom at him. "With me leaving, all your fun thrills will be over? Get another victim, Bass, this one is leaving, thanks to you. You win. Happy?"

Chuck was fuming inside; she didn't give him a chance to defend himself. His jaw locked, his lips pursed and his eyes were blazing. He was pissed. He grabbed her this time without giving her a chance to pull away.

"Can you just shut up and listen to other people for once? The world doesn't only revolve around you Blair, so give a little. Plus I'm kinda sorta drunk, so don't mess with me." He told her angrily.

She was surprised he said that, plus with how angry she was she thought she better comply.

"Fine. Make it quick, I have to catch the flight."

"Don't go."

"I thought we clarified that I am going." She was tired of repeating the same thing.

"Why do you need to go?" Chuck had to ask.

"Because I'm done here Chuck, I'm done. I've been humiliated; I lost all of my friends, my boyfriend…. You shot me down. Hey, that's what you wanted isn't it? I was figuring you'd throw a party a Victrola or something." She shrugged. His hateful words still rang through her head.

Why was he being so nice to her? It was disturbing.

"Who cares about what other people think. You're Blair Waldorf." He reminded her, "You're better than anyone else out there. Come on, you don't just run away, you stay and fight. Bit their heads off."

Blair shook her head, Serena already tried to stop her form going, but she was bent on leaving. She had to back down and let the others win.

"I have no one…." She whispered.

"Blair…. You keep forgetting Serena is always here for you, like Serena said, we'll fight with you. I'll beat the shit out of anyone who even bothers to annoy you." He raked a hand through his hair, "Just stay, ok?"

She looked at him, puzzled yet oddly comforted at the same time, "It's not easy, and why do you want me to stay so much? Tell me first why you want me to stay. You're getting freaky on me."

"I don't know what to say ok. It's hard for me to say this. It's embarrassing and STUPID. No one should be allowed to say this." He breathed in, hoping she'd get it, but she didn't when she continued staring at him like he lost his head or something.

"Remember the butterflies?"

"What about it?" she was puzzled, but she remembered it all right. That night was one of the best, and no one should know about it. She wasn't about to tell anyone she actually fell for Chuck then too…

"Didn't you think it was weird?" he asked her. She shook her head again.

"You were delirious, it was a stupid night, the butterflies are completely murdered by now, I'm sure." She said bitterly.

"Damn it, Blair. UNDERSTAND me. You're my partner in crime, you're evil! You have to understand me… I'm not like this…." He cut of again, like whatever he was going to say was going to disintegrate him into dust.

" Cause bad boys don't have fricking butterflies!" he huffed, "Okay?! You should've realized that when I told you I had butterflies on the night of your birthday. Bad boys don't have butterflies, when they do; it means fricking hormonal screwover that mess up MY stride. I hate people messing up my stride…" he put both of his hands on his hips, trying to compose himself.

"It means you really…. Like me?" she questioned, getting surprised herself. Chuck really put himself on the line this time. It was like the night of her birthday, just… in detail. Blair's heart was soaring…. Hoping…

He turned red when Blair asked him that, the alcohol and the hormones mixing together.

"More than that…" he muttered, but Blair could hear it, even through the loud helicopter wings turning.

Her eyes widened, as she put a hand over he mouth, "Ch… Chuck do you… do you…." She couldn't say it, it was impossible, Chuck bass did not have feelings like that.

Chuck was tired of her dragging it on, because his own heart was about to explode because of the tension…

"I love you Blair."

Blair tried not to gasp in surprise, but she couldn't help it. Like she couldn't help her tears from falling. She tried her darnedest to stop it because she never cried in front of anyone, she's Blair Waldorf, she never shows her weakness to anyone, and she didn't want to start now… but after hearing those words from Chuck…. Which appeared to be sincere, she couldn't help herself. He loved her…

Nate couldn't even say it, but Chuck meant it. Now she cried even more because she was falling for Chuck, even through all the shootings he's given her, she liked him.

Chuck's fighting for her…

Mixed with all the dread she's been feeling the last few days, hearing someone like Chuck say that to her made her emotional as a train wreck.

Chuck was surprised to see Blair cry, was it that horrible to be confessed to by a person like him? He went over to her and grabbed her hand, "Blair? Blair, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, come on, don't cry."

"Don't mean it?! What do you mean?" Blair tried not to go berserk, but what was with the change of heart?! "Make up your MIND BASS!" she hit his chest numerous times "Do you love me or don't you?"

Chuck frowned, and grabbed her hands so they would stop hurting him. He kept her hands at his chest, "I love you. I just thought you thought the prospect of me liking you is so horrible it made you cry!" his hands slid to her face, bringing it up so he could see her clearly.

Even in this light, Chuck found her to be very beautiful…

"No, you idiot, It's just… that's the nicest thing you've said to me all day." She said talking about what he said to her in the bar. "You know, put away hard and wet… you don't want me, why should anyone else would?" her voiced cracked when she repeated what he said a few hours ago.

Chuck cringed, he felt like punching himself for even generating those words, "That was the scotch talking, I promise you if you stay, I won't let the scotch talk for me ever again." He wiped away the tears cascading down her cheek with his thumb.

Blair looked at him, then started laughing, Chuck blinked, that was a good sign right? He wasn't sure anymore, whatever that has got to do with Blair, he wasn't sure anymore.

She laughed and laughed, then put her hands over his, that was on her face, "Does that mean you'll stop drinking?"

Chuck smiled and caressed her face, "Does that mean you'll stay?"

"If you promise me whatever you just said just now. Don't go back on your word Chuck. And who knows I might like you even more."

"Don't worry, didn't I tell you, on me, you'd be so much more?" he moved his face closer to hers. "I'm a Bass, I plan on escalating that interest you have in me. I _always_ win."

Blair laughed again, she hadn't laughed so much these past few days, it felt good. She wasn't going to tell him she liked him as well anytime soon… "I didn't know you were such a sap."

"I'm not. And if it's possible, I'd rather you keep it to yourself." He told her, ready to kiss her when he realized something, "Van Der Woodsen, you keep this to yourself too!"

Serena laughed in the background, "No problem Chuck… this is one of the things I'll keep to myself for a long time." She wiped her tears, happy that Blair wasn't leaving, and happy that Chuck actually had a heart.

Chuck continued looking at Blair and finally kissed her, feeling her soft sweet lips on his. This time it was different because it seemed like his feelings were being reciprocated. They finally pulled away from each other to take a breath of fresh air. Chuck put his arm around Blair's shoulder and pulled her to his side.

"Lets go back."

Blair nodded happily and cuddled near him, walking back to his car where Serena was waiting for them.

"You haven't answered me yet, does this mean you're going to stop drinking?"

Chuck grinned and playfully kissed Blair on her lips, "You wish, B."

Then again, who knows…. Cause bad boys don't have butterflies, but he, Chuck Bass, did.


End file.
